There For You
by Ultratron
Summary: All seemed good for May when she had just won the Grand Festival, but when she looses the only Family she has, she decides to go to a family she knows she can rely on. Advaceshipping, one sided Amourshipping and Slight Pokeshipping. Rated T
1. Chapter 1: The Tragedy

**Me:**** Here is my new story, there will be advance shipping in this story but probably around chapters 3 or 4, so if you don't like that pairing, don't read,anyways I do not own Pokemon**

**Ages: Ash-16, May-15, Delia-30, Serena-16**

_**Italics -**_** setting & time, ' ' - thoughts, " " - dialogue**

_Petalburg city, Hoenn Region 12:05 AM_

May Maple was riding her bike through the city, she had just finished re-challenging the Hoenn Grand Festival, and this time she won. she was carrying the cup in the basket of her new green bike, which was given to her by her rival Drew as a congratulations present. She was wearing a blue bandanna, a turquoise black collared shirt, a black skirt, and blue biking shoes.

She had a large smile on her face as she biked home, her parents told her over the video phone that they were going out to eat to celebrate her victory.

'these are going to be the best days of my life' she thought, she was nearing the gym, and her smiled enlarged. She stopped her bike and quickly ran into her house. she knocked.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home" she said happily…there was no answer.

She turned the door nob, and surprisingly it was open, she passed through it and entered the living room.

"Hey guys, I'm ho-" May stopped when she saw something that would change her life forever , tears flowed down her cheeks

"N-no" she struggled to say as she covered her mouth with her two hands

"M-mom…...d-dad…...Max!" she cried as she fell to her knees.

_Petalburg Hospital, 3:45 PM_

May sat quietly with red eyes in a small waiting room, a doctor entered the room.

May quickly stood upend looked at the doctor "W-well?"

The doctor sighed and shook his head, causing May to gasp and tears fell down her cheek once again.

The doctor put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry, there wasn't anything we could do, they lost to much blood."

That had only made her cry even more.

"I'm sorry," the doctor said simply as he walked out of the room.

May quietly sat back down and cried into her hands 'this is the worst day of my life'

_Five days later, Petalburg Pokemon Center,8:57 PM_

May laid on the bottom bunk in silence, her back facing way from the wall as she quietly sobbed. she had been like this ever since, 'who could have done this?' she thought "why would someone do this?" she asked.

"What am I going to do?" she said wile sobbing. over the past few days, the police had started to investigate the case, and the officer Jenny had told May that it would be best if she stopped traveling for a while and find a place to stay, since the murder might be targeting her as well. But there was a problem, May didn't know were to go, She had no other family besides her parents and Max.

Suddenly the poke-balls sitting on the table beside the bed opened revealing Blaziken, Munchlax, Beutifly, Glaceon, Delcatty, and Wartortle.

At the sound of the poke-balls opening, May turned around in her bed and saw her loyal Pokemon.

"Hey guys," she said as she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Munch" said Munchlax sadly as it sat on the bed and looked at its trainer

May smiled at the normal type and rubbed its head. Over these days May's Pokemon would release themselves from their poke-balls to comfort their trainer.

May sighed "What am I going to do guys? I cant stay in this Pokemon center forever,"

The Pokemon all looked at each other and muttered a few words before turning back to May.

"Any ideas?" she asked.

all of them shook their heads, but then Beutifly and Glaceon had ideas pop in their head simultaneously.

May saw the expression on Glaceon and Beutifly's faces and asked "What's up you two? got any ideas?"

Glaceon and Beutifly ran/flew to May's fanny pack, and began to rummage through it.

"Hey! What are you guys doing" she exclaimed.

Glaceon and Beutifly then removed their heads from May's fanny pack and ran back to her.

"What is up with you tw-" May stopped talking when Beutifly dropped a red rose in her lap and Glaceon dropped a half ribbon.

May looked down at the two items in her lap and back at the two Pokemon staring at her intensely.

"You guys think i should ask one of them?" she asked the two

The ice type and bug type nodded.

May looked back down at her lap and picked up the rose with her right hand, and the half ribbon with her left. She stared at the two items, the rose was given to her by Drew at the Grand Festival, and the ribbon was something she shared with her former traveling companion Ash, when they tied in a contest in terracotta town and split it. She looked at both items carefully, the ribbon was still shinning when she held it up in the light, the rose however was beginning to die

_Petalburg city Pokemon Center, 9:01 PM_

May sat at the video phone in silence, with the phone being held to her ear with the rings starting.

After a few rings the screen then showed a woman with brown eyes, and short brown hair, she was wearing her gardening cloths, she looked at May with a smile.

"Why hello May!" she said cheerfully "How have you been doing?"

May frowned "Not so well Mrs. Ketchum,"

"Is something wrong?" Delia asked.

May looked down at her lap and felt the inedible tears begin.

"May, what happened?" Delia asked with concern.

May looked at Delia with watery eyes "M-My parents…They were killed a few days ago,"

Delia gasped and looked at the teenage girl with sadness "I'm so sorry May,"

"The police said that I couldn't travel since the killer might come after me next, they said I would have to find a place to stay," May said as she teared up "And I don't really have any other family so…I was wondering if…if,"

"May," Delia said suddenly "You don't have to say it, you are welcome to come stay with us,"

"R-really?"

Delia smiled "Of course, any friend of Ash is practically family in my book,"

May's tears of sadness turned into tears of joy "Oh, thank you Mrs. Ketchum! you have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Its no problem, besides it would be nice to have some more company while Ash is away,"

"Ash isn't home yet?" May asked.

"No, he's out in the Kalos region, although he is currently in the Confrence, so he should be home in couple of days,"

"Oh, ok" said May, slightly disappointed.

"So when will you be coming?" asked Delia.

"Um, I'll be taking the fairy so probably tomorrow night,"

"Ok May, stay safe, I'll bet there at the dock to greet you,"

"Alright, thank you so much Mrs. Ketchum,"

"Oh May please call me Delia"

May smiled "Ok, thank you Delia"


	2. Chapter 2: It's Okay

**Me: here's chapter 2. Man this story got followers really fast, thanks for that. I'd also like to thank the guest review for pointing out there was some errors in the first chapter, although I don't plan on getting a beta reader because I'd rather fix my own mistakes.**

_Viridian city doc, Kanto Region, 7:24 PM_

May sat patiently as she waited on the bench, with her suitcase in front of her, although she was happy that Ash's mother was willing to let her stay at the Ketchum home, she was a little disappointed that Ash wasn't home yet, she had hoped that seeing him would lift her spirits. He always seemed to do that to her for some reason. Sure she and Ash weren't extremely close, but she always enjoyed his company and support. In fact, when she first started traveling alone in Johto she would at times regret leaving, but she had to find her own battling style since Ash's influence on her caused her to lose the Kanto Grand Festival. Yeah maybe she was being a little selfish, but even Ash would say she should do anything she can to reach her dream.

May put on a smile when she saw Delia approached the teenage girl.

"Hello May," Delia said as she stood in front of the bench.

"Hey Delia" May said as she stood up from the bench and grabbed one her suitcase. "Shall we go?"

Delia smiled and two then made their way through Viridian city.

_Pallet Town, Kanto Region, 8:37 PM_

"Here we are" said Delia as she and May went through the small gate allowing them to enter the lawn and approach the door of the small two home.

Delia knocked the door, causing May to raise an eyebrow.

"You didn't bring you're keys?" she asked.

Delia turned to the coordinator and smiled "I didn't have to,"

The door then opened revealing a Mr. Mime. "Mime!" the psychic type exclaimed happily, allowing the the two into the house.

"Oh, I completely forgot about Mr. Mime" May said with a smile as she patted the Pokemon on the head.

"Mime!" it replied happily.

Mr. Mime closed the door and exited the living room and entered the kitchen to wash the dishes.

May looked at the room they were currently in there was a small coffee table in front of the couch, And the staircase was right behind the couch.

"So, I guess I'll sleep on the couch?" May asked.

"That wont be necessary, you can stay in Ash's room until he comes back, we can figure out something by then," Delia replied.

"Ok, thanks," May then grabbed one of her suit case and began to walk up the stairs to Ash's room.

'This is kinda cute' she thought when she entered the room saw that Ash's bed was tall, it was half as tall as the ceiling, it even had its own mini stair case. his desk was also pressed against it and on the other side of the room was a drawer with a small TV on it. May walked towards the bed and smiled .

"Never seen a bed like this before," she then set her suitcase next to the desk. When she turned around she saw another drawer next to the door, she approached it and picked up a familiar item.

"Look what we have here" she said as she held up the wooden Teddiursa doll. she had given the doll to Ash when she went to visit them for the Wallace Cup in Sinnoh. She sighed as she put it back down and pulled out the chair from the desk and sat in it. She began to think about her little brother, she remembered how he followed her with Professor Birch last time she came to Pallet town, and that's when they began to travel with Ash and Brock again so that he could challenge the frontier brains.

May then crossed her arms on the desk and put her head down, she felt tears build up. he wasn't going to follow her this time.

_Unknown area, Unknown time_

May was laying on a hill the moon was full and shooting stars fell from the sky.

"Were am I?" she asked.

"May!"

May looked to her side to see a pair of feet, and when she looked up she gasped.

"Ash is home, and he said that he would battle my Treecko!" exclaimed Max.

May stood up from the grass and looked at her little brother. "M-max?"

"Come on May! don't you want to watch us battle!" said Max as he grabbed onto his sister's arm and began to pull her to his destination.

"Max!"

"What is up with you sis?" asked the boy as he turned back to his sister.

May felt tears build up as she saw Max's face was covered in cuts, causing blood to roll down his face.

May fell to her knees and began to cry.

"May, why are you crying?" asked Max "Don't you want to see my first battle with Ash?"

_Pallet Town, Kanto region, 7:04 AM_

May opened her eyes to find herself in bed, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

she sighed "Guess it was just a dream," she said as she sat up and wiped the tears from her eyes 'Maybe it was all just a dream' she thought, but that theory was quickly debunked when she saw she was in Ash's bed. 'guess not'

May got down from the bed and changed into a new pair of cloths. She put on her current blue attire, minus the bandanna and began to make her way out of the room.

As May walked downstairs she was greeted by the smell of breakfast.

"Morning Mrs. Ketchum," May said as she entered the kitchen/dinning room, attempting to appear in a good mood.

"Morning May, and what did I tell you about calling me that?" Delia said as she set two plates on the small round table.

"Oh sorry Delia" May replied as she took a seat.

Delia sat across from May and began to eat the eggs from her plate in silence.

May felt slightly awkward as she stabbed her fork into the scrambled eggs, she wasn't used to eating in such a small table with only one other person. Back in petalburg the dinning room was separate from the kitchen and the table was big enough for six people, and at this point she and Max would be arguing about some silly thing.

"You know it's only normal to be sad." said Delia, causing May to look up form her plate and at the woman across the table.

"How did you know I was sad?" May asked.

"Well you just lost you're family a few days ago, how old are you again dear?"

"fifteen" May said simply.

"Now someone that age shouldn't be experiencing things like that, but unfortunately life had other plans, but even though you're mom, dad and little brother aren't here anymore, you still have memories right?"

May nodded.

"Good memories?"

She nodded again.

"Then treasure those memories, because thats something no one can take away from you,"

May started to cry, causing Delia to smile. She reached over and place a hand on the teenager's shoulder.

"It's okay to cry, its only healthy, just let it all out" Delia said with sympathy

**Me: Theres the second chapter, Ash should show up in the next chapter(there will be a two day time skip) so stay tuned**


	3. Chapter 3: Hey

**Me: thanks for the reviews guys, and to answer Reborn Dark Phoenix's question, all will be answered in this chapter**

_Pallet Town, 11:45 AM_

It has been two days since May started staying at the Ketchum home. May still felt very depressed and always wore a fake smile whenever she went out of the house, like she was currently.

She was walking on the stairs that led to Professor Oak's lab, to drop off her Pokemon and check up on her Venasaur, who she had left at Oak's laboratory to spend time with Ash's Bulbasaur.

May had finally reached the building and knocked the door three times as she awaited for someone to answer.

After a few seconds the door was opened by a boy slightly older then May with black hair and a red headband.

"Hey May, what's up?" he asked

"Hey Tracey, I'm going to be staying at Ash's house for a while, so I decided to drop off my Pokemon here" she replied

"Oh yeah, Mrs. Ketchum told us about that," he said as he allowed May inside the home "I'm really sorry,"

"It's okay, I'm fine" May lied.

_Pallet Town, 11:47 AM_

At the end of the staircase leading to the Oak Lab two figures approached it and one of them looked at it in wonder.

"Wow, thats a long staircase," the blonde girl said.

the boy next to her chuckled along with the Pikachu on his shoulder at his friend.

"Don't worry Serena, its not as bad as it looks."

"Pika!" he electric type exclaimed.

"Alright if you say so, but Ash, don't you think we should have stopped by to see your mom first?" Serena asked.

Ash shrugged "We'll go after I drop them off and cache up with the others." He then smiled. "Race ya there?"

"Ash You know I'm not much of a-" she then stopped when she saw that Ash had already started darting up the stairs. She sighed and smiled "Here we go again" she then began to chase after her friend.

_Pallet Town, 11:51 AM_

May was walking through the Oak field and pulled out all six of her poke balls and threw them in the air, releasing Glaceon, Blaziken, Wartortle, Munchlax, Beutifly, and Delcatty.

the Pokemon began to stretch and explore the field, causing May to put on another fake smile.

Rustling was then heard from the bushes, causing May to turn and out of the bushes came out a Venasaur. the grass type ran towards May, and pounced on her, causing her to fall to the ground.

"Vena-saur!" the Venasaur exclaimed as it licked it's trainers face, causing May to giggle a little.

"I missed you to Venasaur," May said as she hugged her Venasaur's head, for once she was actually slightly happy.

May crawled from beneath Venasaur and stood up to see a Bulbasaur standing right beside Venasaur.

May crouched down and patted the Bulbasaur on the head "Hey there Bulbasaur, have you been having fun with Venasaur?"

"Bulba!" the grass starter said under May's touch.

May stood up and looked at her Venasaur "So have you been doing well?" May asked as she petted it's forehead.

"Vena!" it said happily.

May then heard someone running towards her direction, she turned to see the person had stopped when he caught sight of her. He stood only ten feet away from her with a surprised look o his face.

"May?" the boy asked

May attempted to smile at the sight of her friend "Hey Ash, long time no see."

"You could say that again" Ash replied as he smiled and began to approach May "So what are you doing here?"

"Pika pika?" asked the electric type on the boy's shoulder

May's smile dropped and her eyes saddened when he asked her that question 'guess Delia didn't tell him' she thought.

"Did I say something wrong?" Ash asked noticing his friends sudden change of mood.

May sighed "No, I ju-"

"Ash!"

Ash and May turned to see that a girl with dirty blonde hair was running towards them.

'who is she?' May thought .

the girl stopped in front of Ash and May and panted as she held her knees. "I….told.…you…to….slow….down" she said in between pants.

Ash chuckled and scratched the back of his head "Well you know me,"

"So who's this?" asked Serena.

" this is May. She and I used to travel together" Ash replied.

"Oh," she said as she turned to May and held out her hand "I'm Serena, it's nice to meet you."

May looked at Serena for a few seconds before shaking her hand. "You too."

_Pallet Town, 12:30 PM_

Delia was gardening in her front yard, with Mimey. She sighed.

"I really hope with Ash here May's spirits will lift, the poor girl needs someone her age to cheer her up," she said as she was on her knees digging a hole in the dirt.

She raised her head when she heard the front gate open, to see Ash and a blonde girl around his age approach her.

"Hey Mom!" Ash said as his mother stood up and gave her son a hug.

"Oh honey it's nice to see you home," she said happily.

When the embrace ended Ash looked at the girl next to her son and smiled.

"You must be Serena,'

Serena nodded and held her hand out and said "It's nice to meet you Mrs. Ketchum,"

Delia shook the girl's hand "Ash didn't tell me you'd be coming,"

Serena blushed slightly "Oh, well, I kinda asked him if I could come last minute,"

Delia nodded but then she noticed that a certain someone was missing from her son's shoulder.

"Ash sweetie, were is Pikachu?"

Ash looked back at the gate and turned back to his mom "Hu, he and May were right behind us a minute ago,"

"Oh so you ran into May?" Delia asked

"Yeah, she already told us that she's going to be staying with us for a couple of days, although she didn't tell me why," Ash replied

Delia's eyes widened 'She didn't tell them what happened'

Suddenly the very girl they were discussing entered through the gate with the electric type on her shoulder.

"Hey, sorry for the wait, Me and Pikachu were just catching up," May said with a smile as she screeched Pikachu's chin.

Delia raised an eyebrow 'I know a fake smile when i see one'

"Oh ok" Ash said simply, "well lets go inside," He and Serena ran into the house and Pikachu jumped from May's shoulder and followed, while May was stopped at the door way by Delia.

"You didn't tell him?" she asked the girl

May sighed "I just couldn't, I don't know why, but it just didn't feel right,"

Delia placed a hand on her shoulder "May, if your going to be staying in this house your going to have to let hi know, how about I tell him?"

May shook her head "I have to tell him myself, I don't want him to treat me a certain way just because his mom told him to, no offense,"

Delia sighed "Alright then"

**Me: So Ash and Serena have made it into the picture, and May is having trouble telling him what happened what will she do? find out next time on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Answers

**Me: once again thanks for the reviews guys! appreciate the support **

_Pallet Town 1:05 PM_

"Wait so I have to sleep on the couch?" exclaimed Ash.

Ash, Serena, May were sitting on the couch in the living room with Pikachu in Ash's lap and Delia placing glasses of juice on the coffee table in front of them.

"Now Ash, be a gentleman," said Delia

Ash sighed and rested his head on the back of the couch "Fine"

Serena and May giggled slightly while Pikachu sucked on a bottle of ketchup.

"What? are you afraid we might look through your stuff?" asked Serena

"If that's that's the case then its already to late because May has been sleeping in your room for the past few days,"

Ash's eyes widened and look towards May who was sitting on the other edge of the couch. "Did you look through my stuff May?"

May looked slightly startled when she heard Ash say her name, she wasn't really paying attention to the conversation.

"Oh, um…no" she replied simply.

Ash's face turned into one of relief as Delia walked back into the kitchen/dinning room, leaving the three in silence.

"Sooo May you're a coordinator?" Serena said trying to start a conversation.

May weakly smiled at the blonde and said "Yup, been one for five years,"

"Have you won any Grand Festivals?" asked Serena

May's smile faded as she recall winning the festival and biking her way home and saw…

"I've been wondering about that, did you win the Hoenn Grand Festival?" asked Ash.

"Y-yeah" she replied quietly.

"Really?" asked Serena.

"May that's awesome!" said Ash.

"Yeah….." May said in a sad tone catching the attention of Serena and Ash.

"Hey May are you alright?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, you seem kinda down." said Serena.

"I'm fine," she said as she put on a smile "I just didn't get enough sleep last night"

Mr. Mime then walked in holding a tray filled with cookies and placed it on the coffee table.

the three humans and Pokemon had drool coming from their mouths as they gazed at the treats.

_Pallet Town, 9:24 PM_

May was laying down in her sleeping bag with her eyes shut but her mind was all but asleep. She couldn't stop thinking about how to tell Ash about her problem. She had no idea why it was such an issue, all she had to do was walk up to him and say "My parents were killed so I'm going to have to stay here"

'Maybe I just need some fresh air' she thought as she opened her eyes and sat up she looked up to Ash's bead to hear Serena lightly snoring, May had let her sleep on Ash's bead since she would only be staying fro a couple of days.

May stood up and silently exited Ash's room and walked down the stairs into the living room. then exited the house through the backdoor in the kitchen, not noticing that Pikachu was sleeping on the fold out bed alone.

May took a deep breath through her nose and sat down against the outer wall of the Ketchum home with her burred in her knees with her arms wrapped around them and slowly closed her eyes.

After a few seconds May heard footsteps approach her, causing her to lift head and open her eyes.

"Hey May, what are you doing out here?"

May looked at her raven haired friend and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing, just couldn't sleep," she replied

Ash smiled and sat down next to her.

They stayed in silence which caused Ash to feel slightly uncomfortable, so he rested his head on his hands.

"Sooooo um how's Drew been doing?" he asked

"He's fine." she said simply

Silence came upon them again causing Ash to raise an eyebrow, he was sure she would start bragging about how she beat him at the grand festival. 'Something's up with her' he thought.

"So were did you get that bike?" Ash asked pointing to the left, were May's green bike was resting against the house.

"Drew got it for me," she replied in the same neutral tone.

"Really? that was nice of him especially since you beat him at the festival,"

"Well…I think Drew might like me," May said blushing slightly.

Ash looked at May with a confused face, causing May to fear the worst 'Don't tell me he's jealous, but then again…' she thought, which only caused her to blush more 'maybe Ash isn't as dense as he used to be'

"Why wouldn't Drew like you May? you and him seem to get along pretty well ever since he helped you after you lost the Kanto Grand Festival,"

May's blush immediately went away as she sighed 'Guess not'

"Ash, I meant like as in like like" she said slightly annoyed.

Ash blinked a few times before his eyes widened in realization.

"O-oh" he said in slight shock.

"Yeah"

Ash scratched his head as he tried to comprehend this information.

"Wait so he wants to kiss you and stuff?" he asked.

May blushed once again "Y-yeah I guess you could say that,"

"….So, do you like him?" Ash asked curiously.

May was taken aback by Ash's question, 'Why does he have to be so nosey?'

"I'm not sure, I don't think so.." she said shyly, slightly turning her face away from Ash.

Ash's face seemed to go back to its normal state as he seemed to go into thought.

"Ash" May said after a few minutes of silence.

Ash turned back to his brunette friend "Yeah?"

"There's something I have to tell you," she said as she stared down at the grass beneath them.

"What is it?" he asked.

May sighed and looked at her friend "Well, you know how I won the grand festival?"

Ash nodded

"Well after that I went to Petalburg to see my parents and Max, and when I got there I-" she could feel her tears build up as she recalled that day "I-I saw them"

She then broke down and buried her head back into her knees.

"Hey, whats wrong?!" Ash asked, completely taken off guard.

May slightly lifted her head "They were dead! some jerk decided to break into our house and killed them!"

Ash's face softened as he watched her cry, he always hated seeing his friends like that.

"And then…I asked your mom if I could stay here, so I came and all day I've been meaning to tell you." she said, still crying intensely.

Ash then scooted closer to May and put an arm around her, taking her by surprise.

"It's okay…" he whispered to her while running his fingers through her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

Ash felt a tear creep from his eye, soon enough he would start to cry too, knowing that he would never see Norman and Caroline again, and worse of all, he would never get to have that Pokemon battle he promised to Max.


	5. Chapter 5: Park

**Me: New chapter! here ya go**

_Pallet Town, 9:21 AM_

"Come on May, get up," said Serene as she stood over May who was buried in her sleeping bag on the floor of Ash's room.

the brunette made a few grumbling noises as she flipped her body so that her face was facing her pillow.

Serena sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and looked down at May.

"What am I gonna do with you?"

A knock was then heard from the door. Serena quickly opened it to let the raven haired teen and his starter in.

"You guy's rea-" he stopped as he saw May still sleeping, he turned to Serena "Why is she still asleep?"

May grumbled at Ash's words as she tried to sleep.

Serena shrugged her shoulders "Guess she didn't get enough sleep last night."

The mention of last night caused Ash to get a small frown as he recalled what May had told him last night. 'guess after our talk she had trouble sleeping' he thought.

Ash kneeled down next to May's sleeping bag and began to shove her "Come on May wake up, you already missed breakfast,"

May lifted her head at the mention of breakfast "W-what?" she asked in fear.

Ash and Pikachu chuckled "That go you up didn't it?" Ash said with a devious smirk.

May, now fully awake glared at her friend, before sitting up and rubbed her eyes.

Ash stood up "Well let's get going"

"Wait going were?" May asked still sitting in her sleeping bag "And I still have to eat,"

"Well Serena said she wanted to look around pallet town, so I thought I'd take you guys to the park," Ash replied with a smile.

"Theres a Pallet Town park?" asked May, a bit surprised.

"Yeah, I used to go there a lot when I was little"

May smiled "Well alright then"

_Pallet Town 10:04 AM_

After May ate breakfast the three humans and Pokemon headed for the Pallet Town Park, with Ash and Pikachu walking ahead of May and Serena

"So, Serena how exactly did you and Ash meet?" asked May, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh, well we factually first met when we were little," replied the blonde

May was a bit surprised by this "Wait so you used to live here?"

Serena shook her head "No, I just came to Kanto because my parents wanted me to join Professor Oak's Summer Camp, which is were I met Ash,"

"Oh, well it's a good thing you guys were able to see each other again after all that time" May said with a smile.

"Yeah….I'm really happy that he came to Kalos, he's….such a greta guy"

May felt a little anger build up in her, but she wasn't entirely sure why 'Why do I feel angry? she's just talking about Ash'

"So how did you meet Ash?" Serena asked May.

May's strange feeling began to afde away as she recalled the she met her friend "Well, I met him when I went to Professor Birch's lab to get my first Pokemon, and then we just kinda started traveling together,"

"Really? you guys just met there and started traveling together?" asked Serena.

May laughed nervously "Well actually Pikachu kinda destroyed my bike, and I was not really comfortable walking home by myself, and Ash seems like a pretty nice guy so why not?"

Serena chuckled "Ash mentioned something about Pikachu burning bikes"

Serena and May laughed a bit as they told each other stories about whatever memories they had with the pokemon trainer.

"And then their was this one time when we were just arguing and this one couple though we were in love, I mean seriously? me and Ash?" May said as she giggled.

Serena didn't laugh though, she just looked to the side and blushed slightly "Well, I don't think would make a bad boyfriend."

That feeling came upon May once again 'what's up with me today'

"Well, yeah I mean he is a sweet guy, I don't know were I would be without him, the guy did teach me the basics of Pokemon battling," May said slightly blushing as well 'why is my heart beating so fast?'

"Yeah he's really great" replied Serena.

The two girls looked ahead to see the Pallet Town Park, they could barely make out the form of Ash and Pikachu laying under a tree on the other side of the park.

May smiled and began to run to the other side of the park.

Serena sighed "Wait up!" she yelled as she ran after the brunette.

Ash was sleeping peacefully on the Park's grass, as his best friend was sleeping beside him.

May stopped running when she reached the two sleeping forms, she smiled and stood above them 'he looks so cute when he sleeps' she then blushed at her thought 'wait why did I just think that?'

Ash slowly opened his eyes to see May looking down at him, he was a bit surprised, he then just kept staring at her, expecting her to say something, but she didn't she just stared back down at him. Ash couldn't stop staring at her, the way the sun was perching through the leaves of the tree and shined on her just made her irresistible to look at 'wow she looks…really nice'

May noticed how Ash was just staring at her, causing her to blush, but Ash probably didn't notice

She didn't know what to say, she just stared back into his brown eyes.

"Hey!"

Ash quickly sat up, and May looked to the side as Serena approached them.

Serena panted "may…you…little…" she said between pants.

"Sorry about that Serena, almost forgot you weren't a runner" said May.

"Speaking of which" Serena said as she put her hands on her hips and glared down at Ash "What were you thinking? leaving two girls alone, you're lucky that May and I didn't get lost,"

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously "Well, you know I was just really excited about getting here, I haven't been here for ages,"

The there spent their time at the park for the rest of the day, May for the first time in the past few days felt happy

**Me: this one was a little shorter then the others, but with summer over Got less time**


	6. Chapter 6: Comfort

**Me: Yay! New chapter! hope you guys enjoy it**

_Pallet Town, 6:25 PM _

Ash, Pikachu, May and Serena had been going through Pallet Town for quite a while, they were currently at sitting at a table at the ice cream parlor.

"Serena?" May asked a little concerned.

"Huh?" said the blonde with her eyes half asleep.

"you might want to eat you're ice cream," said May.

"Hu?" Serena looked down anther cone to see the vanilla substance melting to the point that it was dripping down the sides.

"Ah!" Serena exclaimed as she began to lick the melting Vanilla.

Ash, Pikachu, and May chuckled as their friend desperately tried to lick her ice cream.

"You seem tired Serena," said Ash.

"Yeah, maybe you want to go back to the house," said the coordinator.

After she was done licking the ice cream from the sides of her cone Serena yawned. "Yeah, you guys might be right,"

Serena then stood up from her chair. "Well then let's go then," 

Ash was about to get up until May spoke up.

"Actually I kinda wanted to check out Route 1" May said.

Ash and Serena looked at May with two completely different looks, Ash just gave May a smile, while Serena had a raised eyebrow.

'Does she want to spend some alone time with Ash?' Serena thought.

May smiled and pulled out a Brochure "It says here that theres a hill in Route 1 were you can get a breathtaking view of the sunset"

"Sounds great then!" Ash said with a smile, he then turned to Serena "you sure you wanna go back without us?"

Serena began to think for a moment, she trusted May, but she couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy, but she was veery tired, despite the fact she just ate a cone of ice cream.

Serena smiled at the other two "I think I'll pass, I'm really *yawn* tired,"

"Alright then" said Ash, he then turned to the electric mouse on his shoulder. "Hey bud, would you mind taking Serena back to the house, I don't want her to get lost,"

"Pika!" exclaimed happily, the mouse then jumped from his trainer's shoulder and climbed onto Serena's.

Serena smiled and scratched Pikachu's chin, before exiting the ice cream parlor and heading back to the Ketchum home, leaning Ash and May alone, sitting across from each other at the table.

"Sooo, you want to get going to Route 1?" Ash asked her.

"Yeah, the sun is going to set soon, so lets get going" she replied.

Ash and May left the Ice Cream Parlor and headed for Route 1.

_Route 1, 6:46 PM_

"Wow" May said in wonder.

the two were standing on a hill as the sun began to go down.

"Yeah, its pretty nice," Ash said "I remember my mom used to take me here when I was little,"

The two stood in silence as they gazed a the different shades of colors that were seen as the sun slowly went down, but then a tussle came from the trees behind them, causing the two to look behind, and then a swarm of Buterfree appeared from the trees and flew through Ash and May, the two trainers were amazed by what they were witnessing, their normally wasn't any Buterfrees in Route 1, what were they doing here? But that was not what came to their minds, almost simultaneously, they began to cry although unknown to each other since their back were facing each other as they eyed the bug types.

After the swarm flew into the sunset, the two stood their looking at the sun with tears rolling down their cheeks. May then started to sob, which caught Ash slightly off guard, he looked at the coordinator.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

May looked at him and noticed the tears coming from his eyes "Why are you?" she asked.

Ash quickly realized he was crying, he wiped his tears with his arm and hid his eyes in the shadow of his hat.

"The first Pokemon I caught was a Buterfree, and I had to let him go so that he could be with the one he loves," the trainer replied as he felt the stars build up once again.

May looked down at the grounds she continued to sob, then Ash walked closer to his friend and embraced her, letting her cry into his shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked.

"You remember how my mom told us my dad proposed to her in a swarm of Beutifly," she replied.

Ash then rubbed the back of May's head.

"I just….miss them so much" May cried.

There was only a bit of the sun left, leaving the night to enter the sky as the two continued to give each other comfort.

_Pallet Town 7:03 PM_

Delia was washing dishes in the kitchen, while Serena was sitting at the table with Pikachu, while brushing her Fennekin.

"I'm getting worried it's dark, and Ash and May haven't come back yet," said Serena

"Don't worry," said Delia from the kitchen "I'm sure there fine,"

"You seem so calm, my mom would freak if I came home after dark" said Serena.

Delia chuckled "Well after hearing about what he goes through on his journeys, a walk in the park at night seems like nothing" she said as she turned off the sink.

"What do you mean?" asked Serena.

Delia took a seat across from Serena and Petted Pikachu,who wads laying on the table. "My son has taken down evil organizations and has met legendary pokemon, heck he's even saved the world a few times," She looked at Serena with a smile "I guess I've been getting so worried about those things that everything else a normal mother would go crazy about just kinda feel like nothing, I'm just glad that my boy isn't in any real danger that he can't handle with ease,"

Serena smiled and nodded.

A knock came at the door, causing Serena to get up from the table and open the door.

The door opened to reveal a sight that no one really expected, Ash was standing there with a small smile, and hanging onto his back was a sleeping May.


	7. Chapter 7: Memory

_Route 1, 6:50 PM_

Ash, and May were walking back to the Ketchum home, the two hadn't said anything to each other since their encounter with the Buterfrees.

May then suddenly yawned breaking the silence, causing Ash to turn to her.

"Tired?" he asked.

May nodded "Yeah, guess that Ice cream wasn't really effective,"

Ash smiled "Well we should be their in a few minutes"

"I don't think I'm gonna last that long" May said, as she yawned again.

"geez May you're really lazy some times.."

May glared at the trainer "Hey just because I'm sleepy doesn't mean I-*yawn*"

Ash chuckled, which caused May to slightly blush.

As they walked through Route 1 they passed by a father giving his daughter a piggyback ride.

May sighed when they were out of view.

Ash looked at her "What's wrong?"

"I just…it's silly."

"What?" he said as he stopped walking.

May looked at his eyes, they were filled with concern.

"Well, I loved my dad, and I always will…..but the truth is I never really spent much time with him," she replied feeling the tears return.

"He was always busy training his pokemon, and when whenever he did have time he would spend it with Max, and seeing that girl with her dad, just reminded me of that"

Ash frowned, it seemed no matter what May couldn't stop thinking about her parents and Max, but Ash then remembered something, something the Petalburg gym leader told him years ago.

_Petalburg city, 8:25 PM, 3 years ago_

It was the night of Norman and Caroline's anniversary, everyone had already gotten back into the house to sleep, until…

"Ash, can I talk to you for a second?"

Ash turned around to see Norman standing behind him.

"Um sure Norman," replied the trainer as he followed Norman into the greenhouse.

"Ash, you have no idea how thankful I am of what you and Brock have been doing" Norman said with smile.

"No Problem Norman, but what did Me and Brock do?" Ash asked.

"What have you done? Ash you have done everything, May and Max haven't been happier, especially May, ever since she started traveling with you she has become a whole new person"

"What do you mean?"

Norma sighed and his face turned serious "You see May was never really fond of Pokemon, as a matter of fact she only went to Birch's lab because I told her that she had to become a trainer if she was going to inherit the gym some day"

Ash was a bit surprised at Norman's words "Umm Norman, with all due respect i don't think May wants to be a gym leader, I mean she's a coordinator,"

"I know that, she has found her own dream, and I couldn't be more proud, she was never really fond of being here in Petalburg she would always be talking about going sight seeing and meeting new people, she wanted more,"

Norman smiled again.

"And Ash you have given that to her, you and Brock have helped her become her own person, making a name out of herself other then Norman's daughter"

"Wow Norman….I-I don't know what to say" Ash replied, trying to comprehend what Norman was telling him.

"You can promise me something"

"Um ok, sure" said the trainer.

Norman put his hand on Ash's shoulders.

"Promise me that you will keep her that way, keep her strong and happy, make sure to be there for her when times are tough, protect her whenever she finds trouble, she needs it, She needs a friend her age to rely on to stay strong."

Ash was taken aback by this, he wasn't really sure what to say.

"Promise me that?"

Ash looked down at the floor.

"You promise me?" the gym leader asked again

Ash looked back up at Norman and smiled.

"Don't worry Norman, I promise" 

Norman let go of Ash's shoulders and smiled.

"Thank you, no time to bed, your'e going to need it for our battle tomorrow"

Ash pumped a fist "You bet" 

_Route 1, 6:55 PM_

Ash lifted his eyes from the ground and looked at May, she was crying now.

He walked a bit closer to her, and wiped her tears with with his thumb, causing May to look at him a slightly blush

"Ash, wha-" 

"You cry a lot" Ash said with a chuckle.

May pushed Ash hand from her face and scowled at him.

"No I don't!"

Ash's face softened "Well it's only normal right?"

May wiped her face.

"I guess so" she replied. "Bon't you don't have to be a jerk about it,"

"Sorry," Ash said as he scratched the back of his head "But hey you stopped crying"

May's eye widened, she touched her cheeks to find them dry.

Ash chuckled, while May smiled.

Ash then turned around and faced his back towards May.

"Um Ash, is something wrong?"

"You're still tired right?" he asked.

"Umm yeah"

"well then let me carry you"

"W-WHAT?!" May exclaimed.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

May's cheeks were blood red, 'what's up with him today, he's been so…different'

"Well?" asked Ash, his back still facing her.

"o-okay" she said quietly .

May stood against Ash's back, wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs around his waist. her face still blushing madly.

"Alright let's go" Ash said with a smile as he bean to run with May on his back.

May felt her heart beat madly,as she closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of Ash's. before she could fall asleep she quietly whispered.

"Thank you Ash…."

_Pallet Town, 7:04 PM_

"Ash?" asked Serena

"Who do you think? can I come in, May's kinda heavy," Ash said with a smile

Serena let Ash into the house, were he was greeted by his starter.

"Why are you carrying her?" Serena asked.

"She got sleepy, anyways I'm gonna taker her upstairs, I think by back is gonna give" Ash replied as he walked up stairs to his room, followed by Pikachu.

Serena stayed in the living room, she began to feel man things, anger, sadness, and suspicion.


	8. Chapter 8: Triangles

_Unknown Area, Unknown Time_

May was standing without her bandanna in an empty field of grass, the sun was setting as she gazed at the view.

Footsteps were heard coming from behind her, but she didn't move, she just stood their and continued to gaze at the sun.

May felt arms wrap around her waist, causing her to smile.

"I wanted to ask you something" the person asked.

May closed her eyes and leaned her back against the person.

"Yeah…what is it?" she asked.

The person let go of her waist causing May to open her eyes.

"Turn around" the person said.

May did as the person asked and gasped at whats he saw, she smiled and placed a hand over her heart.

Kneeling in front of her was Ash holding out a small box.

"May…" he said softly. "Will you…."

May's heat began to beat heavily

"Yes" she said immediately "Yes"

_Pallet Town, 12:04 PM_

May opened her eyes and sat up with her cheeks glowing red.

'What was that about?' she thought to herself 'did I just dream about Ash proposing to me? why would I even think about that?'

May sighed and looked down from the bed to see Serena sleeping in a sleeping bag on floor.

'guess Ash carried me up here'

May blushed again as she recalled how Ash gave her a piggy back ride last night.

"Ergh!" May quietly screamed as she laid back down with her face against the pillow.

'Why am I feeling like this?' she thought 'I haven't felt about him this way before'

'He has been acting a lot sweeter lately….. not that he wasn't sweet before..erg! no, bad May!'

May couldn't sleep for the rest of the night, she just couldn't get the raven haired trainer out of her head.

_Pallet Town, 10:15 AM_

The Ketchum home was in silence Ash and Pikachu had went over to Professor Oak's to do some training, he invited Serena and May to come with him but May suggested that she and Serena needed some Girl time, while Delia and Mimey went to get groceries.

May and Serena were setting across from each other in Ash's bed while Serena was blabbering something to May, she wasn't really paying attention, she only wanted to stay at the house because she was worried she'd start getting uncomfortable around Ash.

"May, May are you even listening?" Asked Serena.

"Hu? oh sorry Serena, I was just thinking about something" May replied with a slight blush.

Serena noticed the tint of red on the brunette's cheeks and raised an eyebrow.

"Something or Someone?" Asked Serena.

May's blush deepened at the question. "Uh…n-no,"

"Come on May, you can't be blushing for nothing"

"Alright, yeah I was thinking about someone"

"Who is he?" Serena asked curiously.

"Ugh…I'd rather not say" May said nervously.

"Come on you can tell me," Serena said with a serious tone.

"Fine, it's…well"

"Come on, spill" Serena said anxiously.

"It's…..I have to use the bathroom" May said suddenly.

Serena grunted as May got off the bed and approached the door.

"Oh no ya don't" Serena said while jumping from the bed and grabbed May's arm.

"Come on Serena, I gotta pee!" May complained.

"You don't get to pee until you tell me who you like!"

"Who ever said It was someone I liked?" May asked.

"You were blushing! and you still are!" Serena slightly yelled.

"Why are you being so nosey?"

"Because you keep dodging the question"

May looked at the blonde for a few seconds and sighed in defeat.

"Alright"

Serena smiled and let go of May's arm.

"It's Ash" she said while looking away from Serena.

Silence entered the room which caused May to feel a bit of guilt.

"W-what?" Serena asked quietly.

"I'm sorry Serena, I know you like him too, I hope this doesn't-"

"What do you mean?" Serena said with a smile "I don't like Ash that way, I think you two would be adorable together!"

May blinked a few times "Wait what? are you serious?"

"Hey May, do you mind if I take a shower?" Serena said as she turned around and opened the door.

"Um sure I guess" May replied still a bit chocked.

As soon as Serena shut the door behind her, the blonde ran into the bathroom and turned on the shower, she silently cried as she felt the water hit her skin.

"Why…Why did this have to happen to me?"

_Pallet Town, 10:30 AM_

"Hey Ash do you mind if I draw Froakie" asked Tracey while Ash was training by putting Froakie against Piakchu.

"Sue Trace" replied Ash as Tracey knelt down and began to sketch

"So how have you been Tracey?" Ash asked.

"I've been pretty good," replied the Pokemon watcher as he sketched.

After a few seconds Ash decided to ask Tracey a question.

"Sooo have you seen Misty?"

Tracey glanced up at Ash.

"Well I have seen her a few times since I've been visiting the Cerculeam gym,"

"So How is she?" the trainer asked.

"She's been doing pretty good, she even started dating someone"

Ash felt a slight pain through his chest when he heard this.

"Really? who?" Ash asked.

Tracey shrugged his shoulder "Don't know, she hasn't told anyone."

"Why not?"

"Beats me"

Ash began to think for the next couple of seconds, 'Why do I feel weird? We were just talking about Misty' Ash then tried to distract himself from his feeling by continuing his conversation with Tracey.

"So why have you been going to Misty's gym?" he asked.

Tracey stopped his sketching and blushed.

"Ugh…well I'm kinda dating Daisy now" Tracey said.

Ash's eyes winded "W-wha?"

Tracey scratched the back of his head head nervously.

"I kinda asked her out on a date when I went to visit Misty once, and we just kinda hit it off"

"Wow, um Okay, you know I'm not really in the mood for training today, come on guys let's go" Ash said as he returned Froakie and called Pikachu to his shoulder, he quickly ran toward the Oak lab leaving a slightly confused Tracey.

"Hey! I didn't finish drawing!" Tracey yelled, but unfortunately the trainer had already ran into the building

**Me: Hmmm what is this? May likes Ash, but so does Serena, and Ash might have feelings for Misty? you guys must hate me HAHA!, anyways stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9: Feelings

_Pallet Town, 10:35 AM_

Professor Oak was in his lab feeding the young starters.

"There you go you three, the new trainers are going to be here in a few days, so you have to get your strength up" the professor said kindly as he kneeled and petted the young Charmander.

"Char!"

"Bulba!"

"Squirt!"

Oak smiled at the starters, but quickly stood up when he heard Someone enter the lab.

"Professor!"

The professor looked at the raven haired boy running towards him.

"Ash, what is it?"

"Professor!I need to use your video phone!" Ash said frantically.

"Well go ah-"

"Thanks!" Ash said as he ran to the next room, leaving a confused Professor Oak.

Ash entered professor Oak's office room and quickly got onto the video phone, he quickly dialed a number and waited.

After a few seconds a tan skinned young man with squinty eyes appeared on the screen.

" Ash, Pikachu! How's it going?" the soon to be pokemon doctor asked.

"I'M DOING SWELL!" Ash yelled.

Pikachu jumped from the counter while Brock moved slightly in his chair and blinked a few times.

"Umm Okay"

Ash's eyes winded at the realization of what he just did.

"OH! whoops, sorry Brock!" Ash said.

"Uh It's no problem" Brock said a bit weirded out "So why'd you call me? what's up?"

"Well…I've been feeling weird lately" 

Brock raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean by weird?"

"Well Tracey just told me that Misty has a boyfriend, and it made me feel weird"

Brock smiled at the sound of this. 'sounds like someone is jealous'

"And May has been staying with me and my mom for the past few days and, I've been feeling weird around her too"

Brock's smile widened.

Ash noticed this "What?"

Brock chuckled "Ash I think you finally hit that age,"

"What do you mean?" Asked the trainer.

"Ash, let me just put it to you straight, you like them"

Ash blinked a few times before replying.

"Well, hate to break it to you Brock but I already know that"

Brock's eyes winded "Wait, what?"

"Why wouldn't I like them? they're my friends"

Brock mentally slapped himself in the face.

"No Ash, I mean like as in like love"

"W-what!?" Ash said as he fell off his seat in surprise.

Brock laughed "Well maybe not love, but at least some sort of attraction"

"So does this mean I'm going to tart acting like you?" Ash asked as he sat back in his chair.

Brock shrugged his shoulders "Don't know, but I wouldn't rule it out as a possibility"

Ash shivered at the thought of proclaiming his love to every girl he meets and being pulled by the ear by one of his friends.

"the question now Ash is what are you going to do about this?"

Ash rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. "Not to sure, deal with it, I guess?" 

"Ash I find the best way to deal with these kind of things is to get out there and let it out"

Ash sweat dropped "Yeah, I noticed."

_Pallet Town 11:25 PM_

May was slightly worried Serena hadn't been talking to her much since May had told her the secret, she didn't seem mad or anything. As a matter of fact whenever she and May did exchange a word or two, she would say it somewhat cheerfully, but it was obvious to May that she was faking, especially since the brunette had been doing something similar the past few days.

May was currently sitting in the living room watching a contest on TV, while Serena was in Ash's room doing who knows what.

May sighed and looked at the staircase behind the couch.

'I have a feeling she was lying about not liking him' May thought 'I should have just kept my mouth shut'

May then turned to the front door, as she heard the handle shake, causing the door to open, allowing her admiration to enter.

Ash smiled at the sight of May on the couch as Pikachu hopped off his shoulder and snuggled into May's lap.

"Hey, you came a bit earlier then I thought" May said as she scratched Pikacu's chin.

Ash sat down next to May on the couch.

"Were's My mom and Serena?" he asked.

"Your mom went out, Serena is up in the room, anyway, you came back a bit earlier then I thought"

"Yeah, I wasn't really in the mood for training today" he said as he scratched the back of his head.

May raised an eyebrow "Really? That seems a bit out of character for you"

"Well, I kinda got something on my mind"

"So Ash Ketchum has something on his mind besides Pokemon battles?" May replied with a small giggle.

"Hey, I'm not on my journey right now, so I'm not just going to be thinking about battles"

May smiled "Well I guess i have the honor of witnessing that"

As the two friends continued to have their conversation, up in the staircase a blonde haired girl watched with a sad smile.

Serena sighed and decided two give the two some privacy and walked back to the room .

'They do look cute together' she thought 'guess I should just leave him to her'

Serena entered the room and layer down on her sleeping bag.

'But I swear she's dead if she hurts him' she said to herself as she drifted to sleep, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

Meanwhile Ash and May continued to converse.

"So then he took his hair off" said May

"Took his hair off?" Ash asked slightly confused.

"Well it wasn't actually his hair, it was a hat he wore that made it look like he had white hair, when he actually had brown hair"

"Huh well thats something"

"And guess what? turns out he was Professor Birch's son!"

"Professor Birch has a son?"

May laughed "I know right? I didn't even know he was married"

"Well I guess everybody has someone" Ash said, taking May a little by surprise.

"Since when have you learned to talk like that?" May asked.

"Ugh…Does it matter?" Ash said nervously.

"Um…I guess not" May simply replied.

the two then continued watching the television, since the commercials were over, returning to the contest.

"Hey May" Ash said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Have you been feeling better? because of…well..you know"

May's face sanded as she remembered why she was staying at the Ketchum home in the first place.

"Oh..yeah that"

Ash's eyes winded at sudden realization "May,I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No, it's okay Ash" May stopped her friend "Of course I'm still sad, but spending time with you and Serena has helped me a lot"

May scooted closer to the trainer and hugged his arm and dug her face into his shoulder.

Ash felt a tint of red come onto his cheeks, he looked at the girl beside him as his heart began to beat rapidly.

'Guess it's still going to take her a while, but who can blame her?' he thought.

Ash put an arm around May's shoulder bringing her closer to him.

'Guess I'm going to have to talk to Brock again'.

**Me: And there's that, I'd also like to point out that the reason I brought in a little poke shipping is because I've been recently re watched the ending of Master Quest, and cried just like I did when I was a kid, so I couldn't resist, but don't worry This is still an Advanceshipping story, and it's going to stay that way, it is my favorite pairing after all.**


End file.
